


You've Got A...Reluctant Friend In Me

by Anglachel54



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Frenemies, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming Out (Oneshot)- GoT Style.</p><p>Sandor swore he'd never tell his most precious secret to anyone ever...Well, that is until he blurted it out to the Stark Bitch.<br/>Fuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A...Reluctant Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off one of my many random ideas: Trans!Sandor & Genderfluid!Arya
> 
> I loved the whole dynamics between the two especially their bickering in the show.

Sandor could only watch the little Stark bitch's face after telling his secret and silently berated himself for even opening his big mouth.  
  
"Well, that's alright." The girl announced, grey eyes calm.  
  
Sandor was taken aback and watched as the Stark went back to cleaning her sword.  
  
"That's it?" Sandor growled after a few minutes of silence, "I tell you that I wish I could've been a lass- that I want to wear dresses and shit- that I was jealous of _your_ sister and you say it's fucking alright?! It's not normal!"

  
Arya only gave him a deadpan look before gesturing over herself, "Does it look like I give a shit about being 'normal'?" She shrugged nonchalantly, "Somedays I feel female; other days, male so I get it." 

Sandor could only gape at the girl as she studied him.

"If you plan on wearing dresses, I suggest you wear armour underneath or at least a very thick corset." She turned to her sword melancholically, "Dresses don't offer up much protection from swords."  
  
"I'm not going to wear a fucking dress!"  
  
Arya just smirked, "As you wish, Lady Clegane."  
  
The fact at the being called Lady Clegane actually stunned Sandor enough to wipe the scowl off his face.  
  
"Do you prefer to be called ‘she’?"

"Still go by 'he'." The Hound sighed, his annoyance turning to tired relief as he sat down heavily next to Arya. "As if anyone's going to be fooled by it."

The girl only hummed in response before companionable silence descended upon the duo, apparently reaching a truce between them. It was only as the sun was slowly setting that Arya placed her sword down and turned to Sandor with a grin that had _trouble_ written all over it.

“So... can I call you ‘The Bitch’ instead of ‘The Hound?”

 

* * *

 

Alternate Ending:

 

“So...can I call you ‘The Bitch’ instead of ‘The Hound-Ow!” The girl yelped.

Sandor smirked down at the little wolf while she tenderly rubbed the back of her head where he had unceremoniously smacked her.

“What was that for?!”

“For bein’ a brat.”

“....Bitch.” Arya mumbled after a moment of silence.

**SMACK!**

"OW!”

“I heard that!”

“Stop listening then!”

  
~

And they argued off into the sunset...as frenemies.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a random idea that I cherished at the same time because as a person who doesn't conform to 'normal' gender ideals, my own coming out was a tantamount ordeal as any coming out is and I extend my fervent prayers and good vibes to those who do plan to come out. I sincerely hope that all goes well...or at least as well as Sandor's did!
> 
> -Use people's preferred pronouns - I cannot stress this enough!


End file.
